Core A provides administrative support to the Program as a whole and manages its vibrant external seminar series. Importantly, Core A also provides computational support for the program, particularly by maintaining program databases, by educating program personal in the use of available computational tools, and by developing customized analysis pipelines within the Galaxy environment. Finally, the Core provides access as needed to high-end computational collaborators to address the more exotic informatic problems faced by Program investigators.